Rats will be subjected to stressful procedures (intermittent shock pain, whole body restraint) to induce lesions of the glandular stomach. Attempts will be made to counteract the destructive process by electrical stimulation of parts of the hypothalamus implicated in the process of reward. The effect of brain stimulation will be examined during the stressful event. Because there is evidence that the period immediately following the stress may contribute to the intensity of mucosal damage, brain stimulation and other forms of sympathetic activation will be tried following stress. The possible protective role of mucus secretion will be assessed by correlation of amount of mucus with degree of mucosal damage.